El reencuentro del ángel y los demás caballeros
by ancientkasemon
Summary: mi primer fanfic sobre la unica amazona dorada pasen a esta historia sobre antes de la traicion de saga


El reencuentro del ángel y los demás caballeros

Han pasado 5 meses desde la pelea contra hades, athena revivió a sus 12 caballeros y el patriarca shion , todo a estado en paz pero una nueva misión se acerca

*nos encontramos en el santuario de athena ya que athena mando a llamar a todos sus caballeros*

-que sucede athena-digo aioros mirando la cara de preocupación de athena

-les asignare una misión a todos-digo athena con nike en su mano

-que tipo de misión es-digo shion el patriarca

-nos han llegado informes de una cueva en una montaña y parece que hay alguien encerrado su misión es liberarlo-digo la diosa a sus 12 caballeros y al patriarca

-pero por que no manda a los santos de bronce-protesto aioria de leo

-porque siento que a esa persona las conocen ustedes-digo saori sonriendo

-okey partiremos en la tarde athena-todos salieron prepararse a su misión

Todos ya se encontraban en la casa de Aries para partir asía las montañas

-hey mu –digo shion –en que piensas

-pienso en lo que digo athena quien podrá ser esa persona-digo el santo de aries

-bueno partiremos ya-digo dohnko-vamos

Todos salieron del santuario rumbo a las montañas ,en otra parte al lado de la sala del patriarca se encontraba un templo con una estatua de angel dorado adentro había un cuadro se podía ver que eran todos los caballeros de oro con pastel en el cabello y en medio había una chica de pelo negro morena ojos azules y traia una pulsera con todos los simbolos del zodiaco

Continuara

Quien será la chica, que relación tiene con los caballeros esto y mas en el próximo capitulo

Capitulo 2:el angel dormido

Los caballeros de oro llegaron asu destino les tomo horas pero encontraron la montaña de la descripsion y entraron pero asia una brisa tan fuerte que se tendrían que quedar asta el dia siguiente

Todos se encontraban caminando por toda la cueva y cuando llegaron se sorprendieron al ver quien estaba encerrada en la prisión de agua

-HIKARI-dijeron los doce

*flash back*

templo de aries :ella siempre cada vez que visitaba el templo del carnero ayudaba a mu para reparar las armaduras

En la casa de tauro: esa era la rutina cadavez que iba a la casa de tauro ayudaba a aldebaran con su entrenamiento

en la casa de los gemelos:siempre era lo mismo kanon y saga peleando y ella les pegaba en la cabeza para que degaran las payasadas

el la casa de cáncer: le encantava molestar a mascara de muertedi siendo le cangrego a cada rato

en la casa del león :era algo único ella estaba persiguiendo a aioria no le gustaba que nadie le diga débil y eso le encantaba a aioria

en la casa de virgo:ella acompañaba a shaka en su meditación

en la casa de libra:ella limpiaba la armadura de dohnko

en la casa de el escorpión :ella y milo entrenaban la aguja escarlata en una masa de galleta

en la casa de sagitario: ella acompañaba a aioros con tiro al arco

en la casa de capricornio: ella llevaba troncos para que shura practicase a escalibur y aella le servia para su templo

en la casa de acuario: ella y camus comían helado de menta

y en la casa de picis: ella ayudaba a afrodita a plantar rosas en su jardín

cuando llegaba a la sala del patriarca ella le preguntaba a shion como fue la guerra santa anterior,ella era única la única de los caballeros que resistía el veneno de afrodita ella toda su vida a vivido en el santuario cuando la abandonaron en la entrada de la sala del patriarca,ella veía a shion como su padre ,y alos demás como sus hermanos

*fin del flash back*

-que haces aquí hikari- digo aioria

Capitulo 3 :las lagrimas de la luz

-hikari despierta-decía donko

-hikari quien te encerro ahí-decía milo

-chicos miren-decia shaka-es un cristal del ojo mágico con el veremos que paso aquí

Shaka lo toco y mostro una imagen

_Suéltame maldito espectro-digo hikari –no te saldrás con la tulla_

_No lo creo pandora me dio ordenes de encerrarte a qui es jaula se rompe des de afuera adiós ahí tienes comida jajajajja-digo el espectro saliendo _

_Maldición-golpeo el piso-lo siento hermanos no podre ayudarlos _

_Luego mostro una imagen de cuando los caballeros sacrificaron su vida en el muro de los lamentos_

_Demonios,demonios,demonios-golpeo la pared asta que la mano se le lleno de sangre-fui débil no pude proteger a mis hermanos-llorando las lagrimas se unían a la sangre,pero siente al malo-uh ya empeso el angel vive despierto grasias al cosmos dorados pero ellos se murieron voy a caer en el sueño eterno adiós hermanos-digo callendo dormida_

Hikari- dijeron todos casi llorando(bueno en la saga hades parencen un mar de lagrimas asi que bueno)

Ahora vamos a liberarte-digo shion

Todos atacaron la cúpula de agua y se rompió, hikari fue revestida con su armadura tenia unos guantes de oro que le cubrían los nudillos el vestido que llevaba dego mostrar sus piernas que fueron equipadas con la armadura y una parte se puso en su estomago y tenia alas y su casco era como el de shun de andromeda,callo pero aioria la atrapo

-hikari despierta-digo aioria

-la única solución es darle cosmos para que despierte-digeron todos que se pusieron al lado de ella pero pilo le toco las piernas y aioria le pego en la mano

-oye que tepasa-digo milo molesto

-estas loco si ella descubre que le estabas tocando las pierna nos va a matar a todos –digo aioria y los demás recordaron y se alegaron de las piernas de hikari

-vamos-todos empesaron a darle cosmos después de unos segundos

-donde estoy-digo ella

capitulo4:todos juntos

cuando ella despertó se alegaron no querían morir

-hikari-ella se voltio y vio a todos los doce y a shion vivos y las lagrimas no degaban de salir

-chicos-salto a los brasos de aioria-yo crei que jamás los volveria a ver buahh-digo llorando en el pecho del león

-ya ya no llores-acariciado le la cabeza todos se asercaron y la saludaron

–que bien que están vivos-digo secandoce las lagrimas se paro y luego cuando voltio tenia una cara que asustaría al mas valiente-ninguno de ustedes entraron en mi templo verdad pervertidos-digo mirándolos y todos se pusieron en versión chibi

-n-o no claro que no hikari-sama-digo camus

-mas les vale si entraron ahí mama-digo y todos empezaron a temblar-bueno regresemos al santuario-

-pero hace mucho frio no hace nada de frio verdad camus-digo y camus asin y todos con una gota en la cabeza

-esque nosotros no comemos helado de menta-digo aioros

-hay bueno ya-levanto su mano y las capas de sus amigos se pusieron calientes-ya podemos irnos

-SI-digerontodos

Pasaron un largo camino le contaron a hikari como termino la guerra santa ,pero luego aioria noto algo

Hikari-digo aioria-que tienes en la mano

Eh-se miro la mano derecha y vio el medallón-mi medallón por

Por que aun lo tienes-digo aioria

Es mi objeto mas preciado me ayuda no sentirme sola cuando salgo de misión-sonriendo todos se quedaron sorprendidos-vamos sigamos-si

Luego regresaron al santuario juntos ya no eran los 12 caballeros dorados ahora eran los 13 caballeros dorados

*fin*

Bueno termine gracias por todos los que leyeron mi fic Degen su comentario Los personajes y la serie no me pertenecen es de masami kurumada


End file.
